


I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun...

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Books & Novels, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just needed to do this. <br/>I Adore the characters, LOVE this pairing, and really like this song. </p>
<p>Hope you like it <img/></p>
<p>More Grenn/Pyp:</p>
<p><span>I am his and He is mine </span><a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/I-am-his-and-he-is-mine-464019026">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a><br/>Acorn Hall <a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Acorn-Hall-481385999">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a><br/>Yield! <a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Yield-480364912">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a><br/><span>Be near me  <a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Be-near-me-466187330">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a></span><br/><span>The most beautiful <a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/The-most-beautiful-478557642">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a></span><br/><span>Until his last breath </span><a href="http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Until-his-last-breath-477514729">madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun...

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to do this.   
> I Adore the characters, LOVE this pairing, and really like this song. 
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> More Grenn/Pyp:
> 
> I am his and He is mine [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/I-am-his-and-he-is-mine-464019026)  
> Acorn Hall [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Acorn-Hall-481385999)  
> Yield! [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Yield-480364912)  
> Be near me  [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Be-near-me-466187330)  
> The most beautiful [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/The-most-beautiful-478557642)  
> Until his last breath [madara-nycteris.deviantart.com…](http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/art/Until-his-last-breath-477514729)


End file.
